


Before you leave me today || Tłumaczenie ||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Po tym, jak Louis po wypadku zapada w śpiączkę, Harry’emu pozostaje próbować zebrać swoje życie do kupy i modlić się, by Louis się obudził.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To opowiadanie zaczęłam tłumaczyć 3 lata temu, jednak przez długi czas "wisiało" na moim tumblrze, bo autorka oryginału je zawiesiła i przez ten czas czekałam, aż napisze epilog. Obecnie nie mogę jej znaleźć, dlatego sama postanowiłam zakończyć ten tekst i dopisałam końcówkę. W oryginale tekst ma 10 rozdziałów plus prolog oraz (napisany przeze mnie) epilog. Jednak rozdziały te były bardzo krótkie, dlatego tutaj postanowiłam umieścić to w formie oneshota.

            Harry uśmiechnął się do elegancko opakowanego pudełka przed nim. Było piękne, jak powiedział do samego siebie – błyszcząca złota folia, idealnie złożona, bez brzydkich zmarszczek i zagnieceń, owinięta gładko na dużym pudełku z czerwonym napisem _„Louis”_ i dużą, czerwoną kokardą przypiętą na samym środku pudełka. Zajęło mu wieki znalezienie tak idealnej kokardy – wiele było zbyt małych lub nie miały odpowiedniego odcienia czerwieni , lub – _broń Boże_ – niektóre zostały pogięte lub były zbyt płaskie z jednej strony. Nie, to pudełko musiało być absolutnie idealne, nawet jeśli idealny papier zostanie rozerwany.  
           Jednak tak, jak świetne to pudełko było, to jego zawartość sprawiała, że Harry był naprawdę dumny z siebie.  
           Spędził niewolnicze godziny nad kawałkiem gliny, sprawiając, że zamieni się ona w idealny, gładki i piękny w kształcie kubek. Właściwie robił go jakieś pięć razy – cztery pierwsze wyniki po prostu nie były wystarczająco idealne, więc nie miał wyboru; wyrzucił je i zaczął wszystko od nowa. Następnie pomalował kubek i starannie napisał wiadomość swoim najlepszym charakterem pisma. Wybrał również olśniewający wisiorek na srebrnym łańcuszku. Był elegancki, ale również prosty, by Louis mógł go nosić do wszystkiego.  
           W sumie, Harry był całkiem zadowolony z siebie.  
           Jego telefon komórkowy głośno zadzwonił, a on skoczył, by odebrać; jego serce podniosło się do gardła, gdy zobaczył imię Louisa na ekranie połączenia.  
 - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis! – wykrzyknął Harry tak szybko, jak tylko odebrał telefon, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, by powiedzieć „cześć”.  
           Louis roześmiał się.  
 - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hazza! – odpowiedział serdecznie. – Odebrałeś bardzo szybko – zauważył.  
           Harry poruszył się niezręcznie.  
 - Ja, eee… Używałem telefonu. Grałem w grę – skłamał.  
           Prawdę mówiąc, siedział przy telefonie cały ranek, niecierpliwie oczekując telefonu od Louisa, ale Louis nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
 - Gdzie chcesz się spotkać, by wymienić się prezentami? – spytał.  
 - Myślałem o parku. Wiesz, przy tej ulicy niedaleko od ciebie? – zasugerował Louis.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego parku; miejsca, gdzie on i Louis dzielili swój pierwszy pocałunek.  
 - Okej. Zaraz tam będę – powiedział Harry, zrywając się na równe nogi i wciągając na siebie kurtkę.  
 - Haz, muszę podjechać. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie tam nawet za dwadzieścia minut – przypomniał mu Louis ze śmiechem.  
 - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mogę czekać nawet dłużej – mruknął Harry, starannie chowając prezent pod pachą, upewniając się, że nie zniszczy idealnej kokardki.  
           Louis zachichotał.  
 - Widzimy się wkrótce, dobrze, Hazza?  
           Harry skinął głową, potem przypomniał sobie, że nie jest to dobry pomysł, skoro rozmawiali przez telefon.  
 - Okej. Kocham cię, Louis.  
           Harry mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie starszego chłopaka, gdy odezwał się ponownie.  
 - Też cię kocham, Haz – powiedział ciepłym głosem.  
 - Kocham cię bardziej! – Harry dodał szybko, rozłączając się zanim Louis miał szansę odpowiedzieć.  
           Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. Założył swoją ulubioną czapkę (właściwie, była to jedna z czapek Louisa, którą ukradł, ale starszy chłopak wydawał się być zbyt chętny i pozwolił mu ją nosić) i rękawiczki, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował z wiadomością.

 **(11:38) Louis:** _Kłamca! Kocham cię najbardziej. Xxxxxxx. (:_

            Harry chciał mu odpisać, ale wiedział, że Louis jest teraz w samochodzie. Doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może powiedzieć mu to twarzą w twarz, kiedy się spotkają. Schował telefon do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy wyszedł na dwór, a mroźne listopadowe powietrze uderzyło w jego skórę.  
           Przyłapał się na biegnięciu do parku, robiąc dziwne podskoki, jakby starał się dotrzeć tam tak szybko, jak to możliwe, przyciskając ciasno do piersi pudełko z prezentem. Zaciągnął się słodkim zapachem Louisa, który wciąż utrzymywał się na jego czapce, która przyciskała jego loki i boleśnie pragnął znów być w jego ramionach. Widzieli się ostatniej nocy, kiedy Harry był u Louisa, by obejrzeć film, ale nawet jedna noc rozłąki była dla niego jak wieki.  
            Kiedy Harry w końcu dotarł do parku, usiadł na ławce z widokiem na drogę, tak, aby widzieć, kiedy Louis podjedzie. Chciał zobaczyć go tak szybko, jak to możliwe; czuł rosnące podniecenie na myśl podarowania Louisowi idealnego i zrobionego przez siebie prezentu, którego wybranie zajęło mu tak dużo czasu. Pamiętał wiadomość, którą napisał na kubku swoją najlepszą próbką kaligrafii:  
 _  
„Louis, mam nadzieję, że za każdym razem, kiedy pijesz herbatę z tego kubka, czujesz się tak jak ja, kiedy jestem przy Tobie: ciepło i bezpiecznie. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zamieszkamy razem i będę mógł robić Ci herbatę w tym kubku każdego ranka, którą będziesz pił, gdy będziemy przytulać się pod pościelą, ale teraz mam po prostu nadzieję, że myślisz o mnie za każdym razem, kiedy z niego pijesz.”  
  
_            Może to było trochę kiepskie, ale prawdziwe; słowa pochodziły prosto z serca Harry’ego i czuł wewnętrzne ciepło na myśl o wyrazie twarzy Louisa, kiedy ten otworzy prezent. Miał nadzieję, że Louisowi się spodoba.  
            Nerwy nagle zaczęły zagryzać ciepłe uczucie w Harry’m. Co, jeśli Louisowi się nie spodoba? Co, jeśli pomyśli, że jest zbyt sentymentalny? Co, jeśli chciał coś bardziej ekstrawaganckiego niż kubek i prosty wisiorek? Przecież byli ze sobą od trzech lat, może Louis pomyślał, że potrzebują lepszych prezentów.  
           Obawy Harry’ego zostały przerwane, kiedy zobaczył znajomy samochód zatrzymujący się przy krawężniku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Kędzierzawy chłopak skoczył na równe nogi, z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.  
 - Louis! – krzyknął, gdy starszy chłopak wyszedł z auta.   
          Harry skoczył w górę i w dół, ściskając pudełko pod pachą i machając serdecznie dłonią. Louis uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zmarszczyły, gdy zobaczył cudownie radosny wyraz twarzy swojego chłopaka. Jego ręka sięgnęła do kieszeni po małe pudełeczko, upewniając się, że nadal tam było, zanim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi samochodu. Zaczął biec na drugą stronę ulicy, chętnie owijając ramiona wokół Harry’ego i zanurzając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi tak, jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej.  
            Harry zachichotał, ale dziecinny dźwięk nagle się urwał, kiedy wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w przerażenie. Krzyk wypełnił jego gardło, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku – i cokolwiek, co miałby powiedzieć, zostałoby przerwane przez głośny ryk, który echem odbijał się w powietrzu.  
           Louis odwrócił głowę, akurat na czas, by zobaczyć ogromną ciężarówkę, która ślizgała się na lodzie, prosto w ich kierunku. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zamknąć oczy i skrzywić się, gdy ogromny samochód uderzył w niego, miażdżąc go pod sobą.  
  


 _Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  
_  - Harry.  
              _Beep._ _Beep.  Beep.  
_  - Harry, spójrz na mnie.  
              _Beep.  Beep.  Beep._    
\- Harry, proszę!  
              _Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  
_            Anne patrzyła na swojego syna z bezsilnym wyrazem twarzy. Jasnooki chłopak, siedzący na krześle przysuniętym tak blisko szpitalnego łóżka, jak tylko zdołał, obserwował pogrążone w śpiączce ciało Louisa, gdy różne maszyny desperacko próbowały utrzymać go przy życiu.  
 - Harry! Wiem, że to boli. Uwierz mi, wiem. Dopuść mnie, proszę! Mogę pomóc… - Anne błagała, a łzy spływały po jej policzkach, gdy głos się załamał.  
           Sięgnęła do przodu i delikatnie obróciła Harry’ego, układając dłonie po bokach jego twarzy. Tak wykręciła jego głowę, by mógł na nią spojrzeć, ale jego oczy pozostały daleko. Patrzył na nią, ale tak naprawdę jej nie widział.  
           Zdławiony szloch uciekł z gardła Anne i pochyliła się, by drżącymi ustami złożyć pocałunek na czole syna.  
 - Moje dziecko… – wyszeptała, gdy otoczyła go ramionami, przyciągając do swojej piersi.  
           Tak bardzo chciała go pocieszyć i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale wiedziała, że jej słowa zostaną puszczone mimo uszu. Poza tym, jak mogłaby powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie w porządku, jeśli nie będzie?

 _(4 dni później)_  
  
  -Harry, musisz jeść – powiedziała Anne.   
          Harry patrzył w dół, na talerz pełen jedzenia, nie ruszając się, by podnieść widelec.  
  - Nie jadłeś przez cztery dni. Wyglądasz, jakbyś umierał.  
          I potem, po raz pierwszy od wypadku Louisa, Harry przemówił; jego głos był cichy i słaby.  
  - Bo tak jest.

_(2 tygodnie później)_

            Harry usiadł przy łóżku Louisa – na tym samym krześle, na którym niemalże żył od kilku dni.  
 - Dzień dobry, Louis – powiedział, biorąc bezwładną, nieruchomą dłoń Louisa i gładząc kciukiem zewnętrzną część. – Myślisz, że to dzisiaj będzie ten dzień, kiedy się obudzisz?  
           Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki Harry usłyszał w odpowiedzi, było stałe pikanie  monitora serca.  
 - Doktor powiedział, że nie wie, czy w ogóle wyjdziesz ze śpiączki. Ale ja wiem lepiej. Jesteś silniejszy niż to. Obudzisz się niedługo. Wiem to – wymamrotał.  
           Harry sięgnął do swojego plecaka, męcząc się przy otwieraniu go jedną ręką, ale nie ważył się puścić dłoni Louisa, by to sobie ułatwić. Po kilku chwilach niezręcznego grzebania, w końcu wyciągnął kamerę, razem z serią taśm. Włożył jedną z nich do kamery i ustawił na stole obok łóżka, zanim nacisnął „nagrywanie”.  
 - Doktor powiedział, że czasami ludzie nadal mogą słyszeć wszystko, co dzieje się dookoła nich, kiedy są w śpiączce. Na wypadek, gdybyś ty nie mógł, pomyślałem, że nagram wszystko, co się dzieje, żebyś wiedział, co cię ominęło, gdy się obudzisz. – Harry ogłosił. – Hm, zobaczmy… Tak naprawdę nic się nie stało. Minęły dwa tygodnie od twojego wypadku. Dużo ludzi tu było, by cię zobaczyć i kupili ci dużo prezentów – tutaj, spójrz na nie wszystkie. – Harry podniósł kamerę i powoli obrócił ją po pokoju, mając pewność, że sfilmował każdy pojedynczy prezent.  
           Był ostrożny, by nie uchwycić nawet centymetra twarzy Louisa – nie chciał, by Louis musiał oglądać samego siebie podczas śpiączki, w szpitalnym łóżku, kiedy będzie oglądał to nagranie.  
 - Nie mogłem zdobyć dla ciebie nic zbyt wielkiego – wydałem większość moich pieniędzy na twój rocznicowy prezent. Wciąż ci go nie dałem – nie chcę zepsuć niespodzianki. Dam ci go, kiedy się obudzisz, okej? To znaczy, jeden z twoich prezentów się zepsuł… ale go naprawiłem.  
           Harry wspominał, jak spędził wiele długich nocy, starając się skleić kubek. Było kilka ostrych krawędzi wzdłuż brzegu, a także kilka dziur, które czyniły go raczej bezużytecznym, jeśli chodzi o picie, ale wciąż chciał, by Louis go zobaczył. Ponownie odłożył kamerę na stolik.  
 - Co jeszcze… – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Twoja rodzina przyszła, by cię zobaczyć. To było dla nich naprawdę ciężkie. Byli tu pierwszego tygodnia, kiedy ja nie mogłem cię zobaczyć. Bardzo przepraszam, że nie mogłem tu być. Moja mama myślała… – Harry przerwał, nie chcąc powiedzieć Louisowi, że jego mama myślała, że Harry chorował przez siedzenie przy nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. – Cóż, w każdym razie, przepraszam – dokończył.  
           Nastąpiła przerwa, gdy Harry wpatrywał się tępo w nieruchomą twarz Louisa.  
 - To boli, Lou. Nie wydaje mi się by cokolwiek mogło tak bardzo boleć. Myślę, że to boli tak, jak wtedy, gdy ciężarówka w ciebie uderzyła. Ale to nie odchodzi. Czuję to przez każdą sekundę, każdego dnia. To tak, jakbym umierał cały czas. Czasami czuję, jakbym już był martwy. – Słowa Harry’ego zakrztusiły się, gdy walczył ze łzami; jego zielone oczy były mokre i błyszczące, gdy patrzył na wyblakły wzór na szpitalnej pościeli, która przykrywała ciało Louisa. – Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś tu był. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł mnie przytulić i pocałować, i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że zostaniesz ze mną.  
           Harry spojrzał na twarz Louisa; jego mała cząstka oczekiwała, że zobaczy, jak jego powieki trzepoczą, gdy otwiera oczy, by mógł ujrzeć jego ciepłe, niebieskie oczy. Nic się nie stało.  
 - Zostaniesz ze mną, prawda? Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie. Nie poradzę sobie, jeśli umrzesz. – Policzki Harry’ego załaskotały i zajęło mu chwilę by uświadomić sobie, że to łzy zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy, zostawiając błyszczące ślady na jego bladej skórze.  
           Nie chciał, by kamera to zarejestrowała, więc schował twarz w brzuchu Louisa, by ukryć się, gdy szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Wciąż mógł wyłapać znajomy zapach Louisa, wciąż czuł, jak każdy centymetr ich ciał wydawał się być stworzony dla siebie – jak idealnie do siebie pasowali. To jedynie sprawiło, że zapłakał mocniej i po raz milionowy w tym tygodniu, życzył sobie, by to w niego, zamiast w Louisa, uderzyła ciężarówka.  
 - Wróć… proszę.

( _Tydzień później)  
_  
            Harry usiadł obok Louisa, z policzkami wciąż zaróżowionymi od zimnego powietrza, na którym spacerował. To był długi spacer z jego collegu do szpitala, ale nie był gotów czekać dodatkowych dwudziestu minut na następny autobus, więc po prostu zdecydował się iść na nogach.  
           Wyciągnął kamerę i postawił ją tak, jak robił to każdego dnia w poprzednim tygodniu. Zanim ją włączył, szybko ściągnął rękawiczki i szalik razem z czapką Louisa, którą nosił ze sobą cały czas. Wziął rękę Louisa w swoją, tak jak robił to każdego dnia i sięgnął wolną dłonią, by włączyć kamerę.  
 - Cześć, Louis! To już teraz trzy tygodnie od twojego wypadku i wyglądasz dużo lepiej. Mam na myśli, ty zawsze wyglądasz dobrze, ale teraz wyglądasz… zdrowiej. Twoje skaleczenie i zadrapania goją się bardzo dobrze. Pielęgniarki tutaj są bardzo miłe dla mnie i wszystkie nie mogą się doczekać, by porozmawiać z tobą, kiedy się obudzisz. Jedna z nich – ma na imię Shannon – jest moją ulubioną, ponieważ zawsze przynosi mi gorącą czekoladę, kiedy przychodzę wcześnie rano. – Harry mówił chaotycznie.  
           Przerwał, starając się wymyślić coś interesującego, co wydarzyło się od czasu, gdy ostatni raz widział Louisa – co było tego ranka, jakieś osiem godzin temu.  
 - Wszyscy są dla mnie mili. Zbyt mili. Nie lubię tego. Ludzie cały czas pytają jak się mam, a ja po prostu chcę na nich krzyczeć. Jak im się wydaje, jak się mam? Minęło tylko kilka tygodni… to nie tak, że wszystko samo magicznie się naprawi.  
           Harry przerwał, tak jak zawsze po tym, gdy zaczynał mówić chaotycznie. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale wiedział, że robiąc pauzę daje Louisowi szansę na odpowiedź. Jakaś mała cząstka jego zawsze oczekiwała, że Louis obudzi się w każdym momencie. Albo, może ta cząstka miała nadzieję, że _Harry_ obudzi się i zobaczy, że to wszystko, to tylko koszmar.  
 - Ja tylko chcę usłyszeć znowu twój głos. Marzę, byś zaśpiewał mi do snu, tak, jak zwykłeś to robić. Zawsze byłeś taki dobry w śpiewaniu. Byłeś dobry we wszystkim. - Poprawił się szybko, nieobecnym ruchem kciuka tworząc wzory na dłoni Louisa. Wstał i pochylił się nad jego ciałem, składając miękki pocałunek na jego czole. – Proszę, wróć niedługo. Jestem taki samotny bez ciebie.

_(2 tygodnie później)_

            Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry zrobił, kiedy włączył kamerę, był jasny uśmiech w stronę obiektywu, jego oczy lśniły radością. Brokatowa fioletowa czapeczka urodzinowa była założona na jego loki, a trąbkę-piszczałkę miał wsadzoną między usta. Dmuchnął, a gwizdek wydał radosny dźwięk, gdy Harry uniósł talerz z dwoma babeczkami.  
 - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis! – wymamrotał Harry, starając się mówić bez wypuszczania urodzinowego gwizdka z ust.  
           Odłożył kamerę na stół i wyjął gwizdek z ust, zanim przysunął babeczki bliżej kamery. Czerwony lukier był na nich rozmazany, posypka ułożona została na powierzchni w kształt gwiazdy, a na jednej z nich ogromna, zapalona świeca migotała dumnie.  
 - Upiekłem je sam, dla ciebie. Wiem, że jeszcze się nie obudziłeś, ale zrobiłem ci jedną, ponieważ… cóż, jaki jest lepszy czas na obudzenie się, jeśli nie twoje urodziny?  
            Harry wzruszył ramionami, odkładając talerz obok łóżka. Czekał cierpliwie, patrząc, jak świeca zaczyna się topić. Wosk spłynął w dół na lukier, utwardzając się w małych kałużach, ale on czekał cierpliwie. _„Jeśli Louis się obudzi, dam mu swoją babeczkę. Nie powinien jeść tej z woskiem w swoje własne urodziny”_ , pomyślał, gdy cierpliwie patrzył na Louisa i czekał na jakiś znak poruszenia.  
           Po prawie dwudziestu minutach świeca niemal spaliła się doszczętnie i Harry w końcu westchnął i podniósł babeczkę.  
 - Mam nadzieję że nie masz nic przeciwko, bym użył twojego życzenia… prawda? Obiecuję, chcę tylko zażyczyć czegoś, czego potrzebujesz. Nie mogę tego powiedzieć, ponieważ wtedy się nie spełni, ale jestem pewien, że wiesz, o co chodzi – powiedział.  
           Zamknął oczy i każda komórka jego ciała była skoncentrowana na jednej myśli: _„Chcę, żeby Louis obudził się ze śpiączki do moich urodzin”_. Wziął głęboki wdech i zdmuchnął świeczkę, odstawiając babeczkę na talerz, obok tej drugiej.  
 - Twoja rodzina wpadnie później. Pytali, czy chcę przyjść, kiedy tutaj będą, ale myślę, że to nie jest w porządku. Nie widują cię zbyt często, więc myślę, że zasługują na trochę czasu sam na sam z tobą. Poza tym… Nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł siedzieć obok nich, nie załamując się. Widzę ciebie w każdym z nich – oni wszyscy mają te twoje małe cechy – przyznał Harry.  
           Przerwał, by wyjąć coś ze swojego plecaka i wyłowił małe, zapakowane pudełko. Dumnie pokazał je w kamerze.  
 - Mam dla ciebie prezent. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Zajęło mi wieki, by znaleźć coś, co było by dla ciebie wystarczająco dobre – przyznał.  
           Otworzył je ostrożnie, przekręcając je tak, by prezent był zarówno dobrze widoczny w kamerze, jak i dla Louisa, mimo, iż wiedział, że Louis nie może tego zobaczyć. Papier opadł, odsłaniając aksamitne pudełko. Harry otworzył je i obrócił do kamery, ukazując duży, błyszczący, srebrny medalion. Wyjął go i ostrożnie zapiął na szyi Louisa, upewniając się, że nie potrącił żadnej maszyny, ani przewodów.  
 - Kupiłem nam pasujące medaliki – wyjaśnił Harry, sięgając za swoją koszulkę i wyciągając własny medalion. – Mój ma twoje zdjęcie, a po drugiej stronie jest zdjęcie naszej dwójki. – Otworzył medalik i pokazał zdjęcia. – A twój ma to samo nasze zdjęcie, a także moje. To w porządku? Może to próżne z mojej strony, myśleć, że chcesz nosić moje zdjęcie na szyi. Jeśli ci się nie podoba, możesz je wyjąć, kiedy się obudzisz. Nie zranisz mnie tym, obiecuję. – Zapewnił go.  
           Harry pochylił się i ostrożnie poprawił medalion wokół jego szyi, tak, że teraz leżał idealnie prosto, na jego sercu.  
 - Proszę. Idealnie.  
           Harry obrócił się po babeczki, wyciągając świeczkę z tej pokrytej woskiem. Podniósł obie i zderzył się nimi.  
 - Na zdrowie – powiedział, zanim ugryzł kawałek pokrytej woskiem babeczki, zostawiając tą dobrą dla Louisa.

 _(Dzień później)  
_  
           Tak szybko, gdy aparat zabrzęczał, włączając się, Harry uśmiechnął się do obiektywu. To był wymuszony uśmiech, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że aparat miał zbyt niską rozdzielczość, aby było widać lśniące łzy, które wypełniały jego oczy, gdy uderzyła go świadomość: on naprawdę spędzi te święta bez Louisa.  
 -Wesołych świąt, Louis! – zawołał.  
           Założył jasnoczerwoną czapkę Mikołaja i świecący, czerwony nos Rudolpha. Przebrał się specjalnie dla tego nagrania, w nadziei, że to rozchmurzy Louisa – nawet wyszedł i kupił ohydny, świąteczny sweter, który strasznie swędział i był niewygodny.  
 - Bardzo przepraszam. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na zakup właściwego prezentu świątecznego po tym, jak kupiłem ci prezent na urodziny. Chociaż przyniosłem ci kwiaty. Nie mogłem zdecydować się pomiędzy czerwonymi i białymi różami, więc kupiłem po sześć z każdych. Dostałem je wczoraj – ostatnie w sklepie. Wszyscy dostaną je w tym roku. Myślę, że to po prostu oznacza, że to bardzo romantyczny prezent, prawda? – powiedział Harry, ustawiając bukiet róż obok Louisa. – Przyniosłem dla nas kilka filmów do obejrzenia. Nie martw się, zostanę cały dzień. Moja rodzina zamierza otworzyć prezenty i zjeść wigilijną kolację beze mnie. Przyniosłem kanapki na lunch, mam jakieś resztki pizzy na kolację. Nie chcę, abyś był sam na Boże Narodzenie.  
           Harry wstał, ściągając kurtkę i buty.  
 - To będzie w porządku, jeśli usiądę obok ciebie? Pielęgniarki powiedziały, że to okej, jeśli położę się na łóżku z tobą, ale nie chcę ci przeszkadzać. Ja tylko… Wszystko, czego chcę to przytulić cię na święta. – Harry przerwał na chwilę, czekając na jakiś znak sprzeciwu, ale nic się nie stało. Jak zwykle.  
           Harry westchnął, starając się nie okazywać smutku. Była tam jakaś jego głupia część, która zawsze oczekiwała, że Louis obudzi się i odpowie, gdy zada mu pytanie i było tak przez ten głupi głos w jego głowie i Harry był załamany za każdym razem, gdy Louis się nie poruszał.  
           Ostrożnie podniósł kołdrę i wsunął się pod nią, i skulił się przy boku Louisa. Oparł głowę na ramieniu starszego chłopaka, wtulając twarz w zgięcie jego szyi. Objął Louisa w pasie, przytulając jego nieruchome ciało mocno, po raz pierwszy od… to wydawało się być jak rok.  
 - Kocham cię. Tęsknię za tobą bardzo. Wiem, że mówię to każdego dnia, ale naprawdę mam to na myśli. Jestem taki zmęczony udawaniem, że wszystko jest dobrze. Ludzie zawsze pytają się, jak się mam i zbyt łatwo idzie mi mówienie, że mam się dobrze, kiedy naprawdę umieram od środka. Ludzie po prostu słyszą to, co chcą słyszeć; nikogo nie obchodzę wystarczająco bardzo, by mógł przejrzeć przez maskę. Wiem, że ty przejrzałbyś mnie w mgnieniu oka. Wiedziałbyś dokładnie co powiedzieć, bym poczuł się lepiej. Przytuliłbyś mnie i nie puściłbyś, dopóki bym płakał i otwierałbym się przed tobą z tym wszystkim. Potem starłbyś łzy z mojej twarzy i słuchałbyś mnie i pozwoliłbyś mówić mi chaotycznie o tych wszystkich głupich rzeczach, które mnie obchodzą. I tobie naprawdę by zależało. Pocałowałbyś mnie w policzek i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze i sprawiłbyś, że nie czułbym się już dłużej samotny. Tak, jak zawsze to robiłeś, kiedykolwiek coś sprawiało, że byłem smutny.

_(Później, tej samej nocy)_

            Harry przytulił się bardziej do boku Louisa. Ostrożnie podniósł jego ramię, by się nim owinąć, pozwalając sobie zwinąć się obok niego i układając głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Pamiętał, jak doskonale pasował do jego boku, jak kontury ich ciał były dopasowane niczym doskonałe puzzle.  
           Harry położył swojego laptopa na stole i włożył ulubioną płytę DVD Louisa – _Grease_ – jakąś godzinę temu, ale oglądanie tego nie było takie zabawne, bez słyszenia Louisa nucącego piosenek pod nosem.  
           Harry wsunął rękę z powrotem do torebki, którą przyniósł, wyciągając kolejnego piernika, z roztargnieniem się w niego wgryzając. Nie miał nawet ochoty na jedzenie – nie od wypadku Louisa – ale wiedział, że Louis chciałby, aby spróbował zachować zdrowie. Poza tym, jak Louis by się czuł, gdy się obudził i zobaczyłby Harry’ego, uschniętego i kruchego?  
           Harry spojrzał w okno, a lekki uśmiech rozciągnął jego usta.  
 - Zobacz, Lou. Pada śnieg. – Złapał kamerę, obracając ją do okna, obserwując, jak miękkie białe płatki tańczyły w dół z atramentowego, nocnego nieba. – Czyż nie jest to piękne?  
           Wiedział, jak to by było, gdyby Louis był przytomny; prawdopodobnie przytulali by się na kanapie Louisa, popijając gorącą czekoladę i patrząc na śnieg w komfortowej ciszy. Chciałby zamknąć oczy i udawać, że to właśnie robi, ale nowa piosenka zagrała w filmie, wesoła muzyka została przerwana rytmicznym dźwiękiem z monitora serca Louisa i niskim buczeniem jego respiratora. Było po prostu zbyt _hałaśliwie_. _  
_Nowy dźwięk wypełnił powietrze. Harry rozejrzał się, by zobaczyć swój telefon wibrujący na stole. Kolejny krewny dzwoniący do niego, by życzyć mu wesołych świąt, bez wątpienia. Harry zgarnął telefon, rozłączając się bez patrzenia na ID dzwoniącego, zanim znowu położył się obok Louisa. To niegrzeczne, odbierać telefony na randce.

(3  _tygodnie później)_

            Harry usiadł na krześle obok Louisa, przysuwając je tak blisko łóżka, jak to tylko możliwe, zanim ustawił kamerę. Gdy tylko był zadowolony z jej ułożenia, wyjął kilka rzeczy ze swojego plecaka: małą torebkę na prezenty, kartkę i kopertę.  
 - Pamiętasz Shannon, pielęgniarkę, o której ci mówiłem? Tą, która przynosi mi gorące kakao? – Harry wyszeptał, starając się upewnić, by głos był wystarczająco głośny, bo kamera go uchwyciła, ale wystarczająco cichy, by Shannon nie usłyszała, jeśli przechodziłaby obok pokoju Louisa. – Cóż, w każdym razie, właśnie oznajmiła, że jest w ciąży, więc coś jej przyniosłem. To niewiele, tylko mały, wypchany niedźwiadek, ale chcę jej coś dać, ponieważ ona zawsze dobrze się tobą zajmuje.  
           Harry ostrożnie wyciągnął misia z torby na prezenty, trzymając go przed kamerą, by Louis mógł zobaczyć. Był niewiarygodnie miękki i puszysty, i Harry wiedział, że jeśli Shannon nie byłaby w ciąży, a Louis nie byłby nieprzytomny, prawdopodobnie kupiłby misia dla Louisa.  
 - Pomyślałem, że to dobry prezent. Miś od Boo-bear - powiedział z uśmiechem, ostrożnie wsadzając pluszaka z powrotem do torby i przykrywając go bibułą. Podniósł kartkę, ujawniając podpis.  
 - Podpisałem to za nas dwóch. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku.  
           Harry usłyszał głośne echo wysokich obcasów uderzających o płytki, jak również towarzyszące mu miękkie szuranie butów pielęgniarki, dochodzące z najbliższego korytarza. Pospiesznie włożył kartkę w kopertę, wtykając ją do torby, zanim odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na drzwi z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.  
           Shannon zatrzymała się w progu, sięgając, by zapukać w otwarte drzwi, tylko po to, by poinformować Harry’ego o swojej obecności, chociaż on już na nią patrzył.  
 - Cześć, Harry, mogę wejść?  
           Harry skinął głową, rzucając spojrzenie na torbę z prezentem, która spoczywała w rogu łóżka, czekając, aż Shannon zwróci na nią uwagę.  
           Pielęgniarka weszła, przyciskając notatnik do piersi i przystanęła przy nogach łóżka. Harry usłyszał uderzenia szpilek o podłogę, gdy kolejna kobieta weszła do pokoju i jego serce zatrzymało się, gdy rozpoznał w niej Jay Tomlinson. Jej skóra była blada i matowa, oczy mokre, z odznaczającymi się ciemnymi woreczkami, kiedy pociągnęła nosem i otarła go chusteczką.  
           Harry nie był już na swoim miejscu, kiedy zorientował się, że owija ramiona wokół płaczącej kobiety. Czuł ukłucia łez w oczach, ale walczył z tym. Kamera wciąż była włączona, a on nie chciał, by Louis zobaczył swoją mamę i jego, płaczących razem.  
           Shannon patrzyła na ich dwójkę w ciszy, ze smutnym, wiedzących uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy patrzyła na ich smutek. Udało im się pocieszyć siebie nawzajem, rozumiejąc, co druga osoba przeżywa, gdy nikt inny na świecie nie mógł tego zrobić.  
           Po kilku chwilach łkania, Jay odsunęła się od Harry’ego.  
 - Och, spójrz na mnie. Załamałam się. Powiedziałam sobie, że tego nie zrobię – mruknęła, zła na siebie, gdy otarła łzy, próbując usunąć śliskie szlaki pozostałe na jej bladych, drżących policzkach.  
           Jej oczy zatrzymały się na nieruchomej postaci Louisa w łóżku i skrzywiła się; łzy znów groziły spłynięciem po policzkach, więc spojrzała w bok, a jej spojrzenie utkwiło w torbie na prezenty.  
 - Co to?  
           Harry chwycił torbę, nagle przypominając sobie swój plan.  
 - Och, um, mam dla ciebie prezent, Shannon. Cóż, dla ciebie i dziecka.  
 - Nie musiałeś tego robić. – Shanon skarciła go przekornie, ale z niecierpliwością sięgnęła do torby, wyjmując misia z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. – Och, Harry! Jest uroczy. Kocham go.  
 - Jest od Louisa i ode mnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się.  
           Usłyszał, jak oddech zamiera w gardle Jay, gdy wspomniał imię jej syna, ale Shannon po prostu uśmiechnęła się słodko i poklepała nogę Louisa przez koce.  
 - Dzięki, Lou – wymamrotała, zanim otoczyła ramiona wokół Harry’ego w krótkim uścisku. – Tobie też, Harry.  
           Po tym, Shannon szybko pozostawiła ich samych, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie mają o czym porozmawiać. Zanim opuściła pokój, rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na Harry’ego, zastanawiając się, jak przyjmie złe wieści, które miała przynieść Jay i jej serce ścisnęło się dla tego chłopaka.

  


            Jay pozostała w mieście przez następny tydzień, przyklejona do boku Louisa. Harry przyniósł jej kubek herbaty i pieczywo, kiedy wpadł rano i słuchał jej czułego głosu, gdy wspominała historie z dzieciństwa Louisa. Już słyszał je wszystkie wcześniej, ale to wciąż było miłe, słyszeć je znowu – zwłaszcza, gdy były opowiadane takim tonem, macierzyńskim i ciepłym, jak ton Jay.  
           Ale było też coś dziwnego w Jay; zachowywała się tak, jakby coś ukrywała. Shannon zachowywała się w ten sam sposób i Harry był nękany przez ciągłe zastanawianie się. Co przed nim ukrywały? A, może co ważniejsze, dlaczego mają coś do ukrycia przed nim? On był tym, który spędzał codziennie godziny przy łóżku Louisa, tym, który zawsze wysyłał e-maile do rodziny Tomlinsonów i dawał im znać, jak Louis się ma (jego stan się nigdy nie zmieniał, oczywiście, ale i tak wysyłał wiadomości) i to on był chłopakiem Louisa od trzech lat. Dlaczego Jay nie mogła być po prostu otwarta i szczera?  
           Oczywiście, po tym, jak usłyszał nowości, skończył żałując, że w ogóle to usłyszał.  
           Pamiętna rozmowa zaczęła się  pewnego popołudnia, po tym, jak Harry skończył zajęcia. Brnął chwiejne do pokoju, ściskając muffina dla Jay, która czytała przy łóżku Louisa.  
 - Och, Harry! Dziękuję, kochany – powiedziała, a jej uśmiech był nieco zbyt szeroki.  
           Harry poczuł, że robi się nerwowy, gdy zobaczył wszystko, co było z nią nie tak: jej oczy patrzyły przepraszająco, a palce drgały nerwowo i wszystko w niej odrzucało go. Wiedział od razu, że ucierpi przez to, cokolwiek przed nim ukrywa.  
 - Co się stało? – zapytał, opadając na krzesło obok niej.  
           Nadgryzł czekoladowe ciasteczko, które przyniósł dla siebie, chociaż nawet nie czuł się głodny. Rozległo się szuranie butów, gdy Shannon weszła, ale zamarła, widząc Harry’ego.  
 - Och… zły czas, co? Ja po prostu, hm… Przyjdę później – wyjąkała, szybko się obracając i wychodząc, tak szybko, jak weszła.  
           Krew Harry’ego zamieniła się w lód na smutne spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzyła, zanim wyszła. Cokolwiek to było, było _naprawdę_ złe.  
           Jay oczyściła gardło i odłożyła książkę oraz muffina, którego Harry jej podał.  
 - Harry, kochanie, naprawdę doceniam wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mojego małego Louisa. Nie tylko ja – wszystkie jego siostry i wszyscy w rodzinie. To trudne, gdy jesteśmy tak daleko od niego, ale to było wspaniale wiedzieć, że ma kogoś takiego jak ty, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa – powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
           Harry przełknął ślinę.  
 - Ale? – zasugerował, wiedząc, ze nie była to po prostu mowa z podziękowaniami.  
           Jay westchnęła, jej oczy nagle nie były w stanie znieść spojrzenia Harry’ego.  
 - Ale… Nie sądzę, ze to jest to, czego Louis by chciał. – Jej głos był teraz cichy i Harry musiał się wysilać, by ją usłyszeć. – Leży na szpitalnym łóżku, utrzymywany przy życiu przez maszyny… wszystko, bicie jego serca, jego oddech, jego odżywianie… nic nie jest jego ciałem, to wszystko pielęgniarki lub maszyny. To nie jest to, czego chciałby dla siebie.  
           Całe powietrze wydawało się zniknąć z pokoju, gdy Harry uświadomił sobie, do czego zmierzała. Jego gardło zacieśniło się, a klatka piersiowa bolała, gdy próbował oddychać.  
 - Rodzina i ja, my… Rozmawialiśmy o tym i myślimy, że najlepszą rozwiązaniem jest… wyciągnąć wtyczkę. – Jay wyjąkała cicho.  
 - Nie… – Harry wyszeptał, łzy wypełniły jego oczy, perły zrodzone z szmaragdów spłynęły po jego twarzy. – Proszę. Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę. – Nie mógł znaleźć słów, których potrzebował, wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to błagać. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jedną z rąk Jay, trzymając ją mocno w obu dłoniach. – Proszę, Jay. Daj mu czas. Tylko… więcej czasu, to wszystko, czego on potrzebuje.  
           Jay pociągnęła nosem, zduszając szloch.  
 - Przykro mi, Harry. Musimy myśleć o tym, czego Louis by chciał. – Jej serce pękło, gdy zobaczyła bezradny, zniszczony wyraz na dziecięcej twarzy Harry’ego, ale wiedziała, że musi pozostać silna.  
           Jej słowa były jak sól na rany, przekładając życzenia Louisa ponad jego zdrowie. Wstał z gniewnym krzykiem, wybiegając z pokoju i biegnąc w dół korytarza. Słyszał, jak Jay woła za nim, ale to po prostu sprawiło, że ruszył szybciej. Biegł korytarzem, unikając lekarzy i pielęgniarek, i innych pracowników, dopóki nie uciekł na zewnątrz.  
           Spojrzał w niebo, zimne i szare, i ponure, gdy w końcu się załamał. Szloch rozdarł jego pierś, potrząsając ramionami, gdy oparł się o ceglany mur szpitala. Jego kolana się poddały i upadł na zimny chodnik, chłodne powietrze gryzło jego nagą skórę, ale on o to nie dbał. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zwinąć się w kłębek na ziemi i płakać, gdy uświadomił sobie, ze Louis naprawdę nie wróci.

_(Tydzień później)_

            Anne nieśmiało wsunęła głowę do sypialni Harry’ego, odchrząkując cicho, by poinformować go o swojej obecności.  
 - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść do szpitala? – spytała miękkim tonem.  
           Harry usłyszał rozczarowanie w jej głosie i ponownie skulił się, gdy przykrył ciepłą pościelą głowę.  
 - Dlaczego, do cholery, miałbym chcieć iść oglądać, jak mój chłopak umiera? – warknął.  
           Anne skrzywiła się, ale była zdecydowana przekonać Harry’ego, by poszedł. Wiedziała, że będzie żałował, jeśli się nie pożegna; poza tym, nie był w szpitalu od czasu, gdy Jay powiedziała mu, że wyciągną wtyczkę.  
 - To wiele znaczyłoby dla rodziny Louisa.  
           Gorący gniew zalał żyły Harry’ego.  
 - Jeśli Louis tak wiele dla nich znaczy, nie zabijaliby go! – warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
           Anne przerwała na chwilę, ale kiedy znów się odezwała, jej głos był ledwie szeptem. Mimo to, Harry usłyszał niszczące słowa:  
 - To też wiele znaczy dla Louisa.  
           Pierś Harry’ego nagle stała się ciężka i zimna, i pusta, i część niego po prostu chciała, by jego klatka piersiowa się zawaliła. Czuł gorące łzy wypalające mokre ślady na policzkach, ale zagryzł pociągnięcie nosem, więc jego mama tego nie usłyszała.  
 - Nie idę – powiedział, chociaż jego głos się załamał, co było oczywistym dowodem na to, że płakał.  
           Anne westchnęła; jej serce bolało z powodu jej syna.  
 - Okej, jeśli jesteś pewien. – W końcu zrezygnowała, przesuwając się bliżej drzwi. – Ja zamierzam iść – dla Jay. Zadzwonię do ciebie po tym, jak oni… jak… – wyjąkała, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
 - Po tym, jak go zabiją. – Harry dokończył ostrym tonem.  
 - Wyciągną wtyczkę. – Anne poprawiła go cicho.  
           Westchnęła i wyszła bez słowa z pokoju, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Chłopak jej syna umrze na dzień przed jego urodzinami – przypomnienie o tym nie pocieszyłoby twojego dziecka, a ona nie chciała niczego pogorszyć. Wszystko, co mogła zrobić, to dać mu przestrzeń, dać mu znać, że ona tu jest i po prostu oglądać cierpienie własnego syna.  
           Harry czekał, wpatrując się w sufit, słuchając wycofujących się kroków mamy, a następnie pobrzękiwania jej kluczy i ostatecznego dźwięku otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Obrócił się na łóżku, by spojrzeć na zdjęcie jego i Louisa, które było ustawione na szafce nocnej. Zostało zrobione po pierwszym spektaklu w szkole Louisa. Louis grał główną rolę i Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak dumny ze swojego chłopaka, udając się za kulisy, gdy tylko występ się skończył i dając mu największy bukiet kwiatów, który znalazł i porywając go do ciasnego uścisku. Kiedy Anne i Jay dotarły za scenę, by zrobić im zdjęcie, obaj mieli zmierzwione włosy i zaczerwienioną skórę od wygłodniałych pocałunków.  
           Harry zgarnął zdjęcie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od doskonałego uśmiechu na twarzy Louisa.  
 - Przepraszam, Louis – wyszeptał, a jego palec śledził twarz Louisa. – Przepraszam, że nie mogę cię uratować.  
            _Dryń. Dryń. Dryń.  
_ Harry zobaczył, jak ekran telefonu jaśnieje kilka godzin później, wyrywając go z niespokojnego snu, w który zapadł. Wziął go, a jego żołądek skręcił się w supeł. _Mama_.  
           Harry zerknął na zegar. 6:02. Godzina śmierci Louisa. Ze złością stuknął w przycisk _Ignoruj_ , chowając się z telefonem na łóżku i ponownie naciągając kołdrę na głowę.  
 -Louis? Jesteś tu ze mną? – wyszeptał w ciemność, jego własny oddech uwiązł w pościeli i zrobiło się niekomfortowo ciepło.  
           Nie wiedział, czy wierzy w duchy, ale chciał nic więcej, niż czuć, że Louis jest tutaj z nim.  
           Wciąż czuł się samotnie.  
 _Dryń. Dryń. Dryń.  
_            Harry znowu podniósł telefon, aby zobaczyć numer Anne ponownie migający na ekranie telefonu. Warknął i raz jeszcze uderzył w przycisk _Ignoruj_. Dlaczego nie mogą po prostu zostawić w spokoju? Nie mogli zrozumieć, że to wszystko, czego chciał?  
 -Louis… Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku. Mam nadzieję, że nie bolało. Mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszałeś, kiedy do ciebie mówiłem. Nagrałem wszystko, co działo się, gdy byłeś w śpiączce. – Harry mruknął.  
           Czuł gorące łzy spływające po policzkach, gdy jego mózg starał mu się powiedzieć, w kółko i w kółko: _„Nie ma go tu. Nie żyje. Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz. Nie poszedłeś nawet zobaczyć, jak wyciągają wtyczkę”_ , ale Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
           Telefon Harry’ego zadzwonił ponownie i znowu zobaczył numer swojej mamy. Nie przejął się nawet uderzeniem w przycisk _Ignoruj_ ; po prostu pozwolił mu dzwonić. Nie chciał jej słyszeć. Nie chciał słyszeć nikogo, poza Louisem.  
           I nigdy więcej już go nie usłyszy.  
           Jego telefon zadzwonił ponownie, a on spojrzał na niego, by zobaczyć numer szpitala, ten sam, na który dzwonił każdego ranka, by spytać, jak ma się Louis. Warknął i rzucił telefonem, przyciągając poduszkę mocno do swojej twarzy.  
           Tylko kilka minut później jego telefon domowy zaczął dzwonić, ale Harry’ego to nie obchodziło. Nic już nie miało znaczenia. Jeśli Harry przyszedłby do domu Louisa w ich rocznicę te parę miesięcy temu, nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło. Jeśli Harry błagałby Jay o trochę więcej czasu, może zmieniłaby swoje zdanie. Jeśli Harry zrobiłby coś – _cokolwiek_ – więcej niż naprawdę zrobił, Louis wciąż mógłby żyć.  
           Ale nie zrobił.  
           Harry nigdy więcej nie poczuje ramion Louisa, silnych, i gładkich, i ciepłych, owiniętych wokół niego. Nigdy więcej nie wtuli twarz w zagłębienie w jego szyi i nie będzie wdychał chłodnego zapachu, mieszanki mydła i wody po goleniu oraz proszku do prania, którymi Louis pachniał. Nigdy więcej nie usłyszy bogatego śmiechu Louisa, nigdy nie usłyszy jego szorstkiego, porannego głosu, kiedy się budził i starał się przekonać Harry’ego, by poprzytulał się z nim w łóżku, zamiast wstawać. Nigdy więcej nie usłyszy jego wesołego głosu, gdy nazywał go „Hazza”.  
           Harry był oszołomiony. Nawet przez łzy, które spływały po jego policzkach, czuł się, jakby tysiąc funtów wagi opadło na jego klatkę piersiową, czuł się pusty i wydrążony. Przycisnął poduszkę bliżej twarzy, marząc o tym, by móc się udusić.  
           Jego komórka zadzwoniła znowu i chwycił ją, by ponownie zobaczyć numer mamy. Zacisnął powieki, wiedząc, że jego mama prawdopodobnie się o niego martwiła w tym momencie. Niechętnie odebrał połączenie, przykładając telefon do ucha.  
 - Co jest? – mruknął po prostu, jego głos załamał się, gdy próbował stłumić szloch.  
           Przycisnął kolana do piersi, a jego oczy z powrotem powędrowały do  zdjęcia jego i Louisa na szafce nocnej. Głos, który odpowiedział, był wesoły i jasny, i znajomy, i spowodował ciarki podążające w dół kręgosłupa Harry’ego.  
 - Harry!  
           Żołądek Harry’ego opadł, a telefon niemal wysunął się  z palców. To nie może być.  
 - … _Louis_?  
            Harry rozpaczliwie przycisnął słuchawkę do ucha, jego gardło było suche, a dłonie wilgotne.  
 - Louis, co… co się dzieje? To naprawdę ty? Jeśli to żart, ja… - Głos Harry’ego uciął się nagle, gdy poczuł się zbyt przytłoczony, by mówić.  
           Nie mógłby znieść zawodu po tym, gdy jego nadzieje podniosły się tak wysoko, jak teraz.  
\- Harry, ja… – Głos Louisa zaczął od nowa i Harry poczuł łzy spływające swobodnie po policzkach, a jego palce nieustannie ciągnęły rąbek koszulki.  
           Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje i była część jego umysłu, która mówiła mu, że to zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe – to musiał być sen.  
 -Louis, powinieneś odpoczywać. Daj telefon Anne.  
           Znajomy głos pielęgniarki rozbrzmiał w tle i nagle nastąpiło stuknięcie, gdy telefon został wyciągnięty z czyjegoś uścisku, poruszając głośnikiem.  
 -Harry? Och, Harry, dzięki Bogu! Bardzo starałam się do ciebie dodzwonić. – Anne bełkotała; brakowało jej tchu i brzmiała na przytłoczoną, chociaż Harry nie był w lepszym stanie. – Jak szybko możesz dostać się do szpitala?  
           Harry zignorował pytanie, jego umysł był niezdolny do przetworzenia jej słów.  
 - Mamo, co się dzieje? – Zdołał wykrztusić.  
 - Po prostu tu przyjedź – powtórzyła Anne, bardziej stanowczo tym razem.  
           I tak Harry wstał, potykając się w oszołomieniu w swoim pokoju, wciąż w swoim pogniecionym, za dużym swetrze i znoszonych dresach, ściskając telefon, gdy pokonywał drogę do przystanku autobusowego. Ludzie posyłali mu dziwne spojrzenia – może to z powodu czerwonych, załzawionych oczu lub przez jego niechlujny wygląd i splątane włosy, albo przez zdesperowany wyraz bladej twarzy – ale Harry nawet tego nie zauważył. Jego umysł był w bałaganie, wszystkie myśli pomieszane z pytaniami, przerywane tylko przez stałe skandowanie _LouisLouisLouis.  
_            Jazda autobusem zdawała się być wiecznością. To było tylko piętnaście minut drogi do szpitala, ale wydawało się, że czas zwolnił, zatrzymując się, a każda sekunda rozciągła się do godziny w umyśle Harry’ego. Niemal żałował, że nie poszedł na piechotę; to zajęłoby mu nieco więcej czasu, ale przynajmniej coś by robił, zamiast po prostu stać, sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.  
           Hamulce zapiszczały, gdy autobus w końcu zwolnił, zatrzymując się pod szpitalem i Harry utorował sobie drogę między pasażerami blokującymi wyjście, ignorując ich przekleństwa i protesty, aż poczuł chłodne zimowe powietrze uderzające w jego twarz. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na front budynku, a jego myśli frunęły milion mil na godzinę, próbując domyślić się, co czeka na niego w środku.  
           Zmusił się, by zrobić krok do przodu, niepewnie wciągając głęboko powietrze. Był rozdarty między pragnieniem pobiegnięcia do budynku w szaleńczym tempie i pragnieniem obrócenia się i ucieknięcia tak szybko, jak nogi go poniosą.Więc poszedł na kompromis: udał się do budynku w powolnym tempie, jego oddech był bardziej płytki z każdą chwilą. Wsunął się do windy i nacisnął drżącym palcem przycisk na piętro Louisa, a gdy drzwi się zamknęły, otarł spocone dłonie o spodnie.  
           Drzwi otworzyły się ze świstem, gdy winda zatrzymała się na piętrze Louisa i przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie chory. Poszedł znajomymi korytarzami, które były jak jego drugi dom przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy i zatrzymał się przed pokojem Louisa, wtykając do środka głowę.  
           Anne, Jay, siostry Louisa i kilka pielęgniarek były stłoczone wokół łóżka, zasłaniając Harry’emu widok ciała Louisa; odchrząknął niezręcznie, by ogłosić swoją obecność. Tłum rozstąpił się nieznacznie, a kolana Harry’ego zadrżały, gdy ujrzał Louisa siedzącego na łóżku.  
            _Obudzonego_.  
 -Hazza! Przyszedłeś! – Louis krzyknął radośnie, wijąc się na łóżku, jakby miał zaraz z niego wyskoczyć i przybiec do boku Harry’ego.  
           Całe powietrze uciekło z płuc Harry’ego, jego usta kształtowały imię Louisa, ale nie mógł odnaleźć własnego głosu. Był przy jego boku w mgnieniu oka, nawet nie pamiętając, jak do niego doszedł. W jednej sekundzie był w drzwiach, a w następnej pochylał się nad łóżkiem Louisa, owijając ramiona wokół mniejszego chłopaka tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. Pewnie powinien być bardziej skoncentrowany na byciu delikatnym, ale wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to trzymanie go blisko i nie pozwolenie, by kiedykolwiek cokolwiek go skrzywdziło.  
 - Ostrożnie. – Ostrzegła jedna z pielęgniarek, sięgając do przodu, by delikatnie odciągnąć Harry’ego od Louisa.  
           Louis uderzył lekko jej rękę i odegnał ją, chowając twarz w lokach Harry’ego.  
 - Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? – wymamrotał.  
           Harry zaśmiał się bez tchu; tylko Louis mógłby się obudzić ze śpiączki i spytać kogoś innego, czy jest w porządku.  
 - Ale… jak? Co się stało? Mam na myśli… obudziłeś się i… tęskniłem za tobą. – Harry zająknął się, chętnie przyciskając usta do twarzy Louisa.  
           Nie mógł nawet powstrzymać uczucia przed rodziną Louisa, pomimo faktu, że czuł na sobie ich oczy. To Jay odpowiedziała.  
 - No cóż, nie jesteśmy dokładnie pewni. Lekarze mają zamiar zrobić kilka badań, by otrzymać kilka odpowiedzi. Wszystko, co wiemy, to kiedy… wyłączyliśmy maszyny – jej głos załamał się tutaj, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że była gotowa do zakończenia życia własnego syna, kiedy on siedział przed nią żywy i zdrowy.  
           Louis posłał jej zachęcający uśmiech, starając się jej przekazać, ze jej nie obwinia, a ona oczyściła gardło. Zatrzymała się, odzyskując zimną krew, a następnie kontynuowała.  
 - Kiedy wyłączyliśmy maszyny, jego serce nadal biło i nadal oddychał. Dwadzieścia minut później… Obudził się. Tak po prostu. To cud.  
           Louis uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, jakby zrobił to celowo, ale jego oczy nadal błyszczały z radości i uwielbienia, gdy rozejrzał się po twarzach bliskich, uśmiechniętych i ze łzami szczęścia.  
           Harry zaczął niechętnie wysuwać się z ramion Louisa, by móc prawidłowo rozmawiać z Jay i jego siostrami, ale słabe ramiona Louisa starały się przycisnąć go z powrotem do swojej klatki piersiowej.  
           Louis spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego i pocałował czubek jego nosa, jego ciepły oddech połaskotał jego policzek.  
 - Zostań. Też za tobą tęskniłem. Nie zostawiaj mnie jeszcze.  
           I po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy, Harry w końcu czuł, że może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze.

  


  
\- Nadal nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś - powiedział Louis.  
       Jego głos był wyraźnie zmęczony. Siedział, podparty o stertę poduszek, patrząc na Harry’ego niebieskimi oczami, które chłopak tak bardzo, bardzo kochał i za którymi tak cholernie tęsknił przez cały ten czas, gdy Louis był w śpiączce. Wiele razy próbował przywołać je w wyobraźni, ale teraz wie, że to, co widział w swojej głowie, nie oddawało sprawiedliwości tym ukochanym, błękitnym tęczówkom.  
      Wszyscy już wyszli, zostawiając ich samych. Właściwie, to nie tak, że wyszli. Po prostu godziny odwiedzin dobiegły końca i nie mieli innego wyjścia. Harry jednak wciąż siedział przy łóżku Louisa, w tym samym miejscu, w którym spędził ostatnie miesiące, trzymając kurczowo dłoń chłopaka i raz po raz podnosząc ją do ust, całując knykcie.  
\- Shannon mnie uwielbia - odpowiedział, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech. - Och, Lou.   
      Louis, w odpowiedzi także się uśmiechnął. Potem ziewnął przeciągle i zachichotał, zażenowany. Entuzjazm i energia, którą miał jeszcze niedawno, teraz całkowicie ustąpiła miejsca zmęczeniu.   
\- Przespałem trzy miesiące - powiedział oburzony. - Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że wystarczająco się już wyspałem.  
      Czuły śmiech Harry’ego został stłumiony przez dłoń Louisa dociśniętą do ust chłopaka.   
\- Kocham cię - powiedział.  
      Powiedział dzisiaj to już tyle razy, że nie jest w stanie tego zliczyć, ale nie jest znudzony mówieniem tego i wie, że Louis nie jest znudzony słuchaniem tych słów.   
\- Też cię kocham. - Louis odpowiedział miękko. - A teraz, proszę, choć tu i utul mnie do snu.  
      Harry nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Pochylił się, by zrzucić buty i wspiął się na szpitalne łóżko; jest wąskie i niestworzone do tego, by spały w nim dwie osoby, ale obaj jakoś się tam mieszczą. Harry przytulił Louisa, robiąc z niego małą łyżeczkę i westchnął, zadowolony. Tęsknił za tym. Tęsknił za jego zapachem, jego oddechem, jego dotykiem. Tęsknił tak bardzo i tak bardzo, tak cholernie jest wdzięczny za to, że go odzyskał.

*  
  
       Kiedy się obudził, jeszcze przez kilka sekund nie otworzył oczu. Bał się, że to wszystko było snem, pięknym snem. Bał się, że Louis umarł, zostawił go samego. Ale potem poczuł, jak coś rusza się w jego ramionach, a jego nozdrza wypełnił znajomy zapach.  
\- Planowałem powiedzieć ci tyle rzeczy, gdy się obudzisz - powiedział cicho, wiedząc, że Louis także już nie spał. - Ale teraz… gdy mam cię w swoich ramionach… Lou, chcę, byś wiedział, że cię kocham. I że tak cholernie za tobą tęskniłem.  
       Louis obrócił się na łóżku, wbijając mu przy okazji łokieć w żebra, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru się skarżyć. Kiedy już leżał przodem do niego, z zaspanymi oczami i ropą w kąciku, ze zmarszczonym nosem i zmierzwionymi od snu włosami, po prostu przysunął się bliżej, całując go krótko i słodko.   
\- Opowiedz mi, co mnie ominęło - poprosił.  
       Harry przesunął palcami przez jego roztrzepane, brązowe włosy i cmoknął go w czoło.  
\- Właściwie… nagrałem to wszystko. - Przyznał, zawstydzony. - Ale mam kamerę w domu i…  
\- Idź. - Louis zaśmiał się, popychając go lekko. - Idź, przynieś kamerę i laptopa. I umyj się, bo wyglądasz okropnie! A to ja leżałem przez trzy miesiące bez ruchu. - Zamilkł, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był miękki i przepełniony czułością. - Ale wróć do mnie. Będę tu czekać.  
       Więc Harry wstał i zabrał swoje rzeczy, a potem cmoknął go krótko. A kiedy wyszedł, wrócił po chwili, by raz jeszcze go pocałować. A potem wrócił ponownie. I raz jeszcze. I za każdym razem Louis chichotał, rumieniąc się coraz bardziej.  


*

\- _Nie chcę chodzić na zajęcia. Chodzę, bo muszę. Bo wiem, że zabijesz mnie, gdy się obudzisz i dowiesz się, że zawaliłem studia._ \- Głos Harry’ego z nagrania był trochę zniekształcony, a obraz ukazywał całą jego twarz. Harry, siedzący na łóżku Louisa stwierdził, że nie lubi oglądać siebie na ekranie. - _Tęsknię za tobą, Lou… każdego dnia. Jesteś tu, obok, a jednak… A jednak to tak, jakby zupełnie cię nie było. To niesprawiedliwe, Lou. Tak bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe. To nie powinno się tobie przydarzyć. Nie tobie. Tak wiele osób cię kocha… nie możesz odpuścić, dobrze? Musisz walczyć. Walcz dla mnie, Lou.  
_ To było jedno z ostatnich nagrań i Harry zagryzł wargę, nieco zawstydzony tym, że prawie na wszystkich filmikach kompletnie się rozklejał. Louis przez cały czas ściskał mocno jego dłoń i pocierał kciukiem kółeczka.   
       Po każdym obejrzanym fragmencie Louis całował jego policzek, nos, skroń, czubek głowy. Cokolwiek.   
\- Przepraszam - mówił też za każdym razem, a Harry mówił mu, by przestał.  
      Potem oglądali dalej i doszli do filmu ze świąt, i Louis zachichotał, widząc jego strój. Jednak gdy dotarło do niego, że Harry spędził z nim święta, zamiast pojechać do rodziny, jego serce zatrzymało się na kilka sekund.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Lou - odpowiedział, całując go w skroń.   
\- Właściwie… - Louis odezwał się, gdy wystrojony w świąteczny strój Harry zniknął z ekranu. - To twoje życzenie się spełniło, wiesz?  
\- Hm? - Harry mruknął, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.  
\- Chciałeś, bym obudził się do twoich urodzin, prawda? Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
       Harry, który zupełnie o tym zapomniał, jedynie uśmiechnął się, obejmując go mocniej.  
       Kiedy obejrzeli ostatnie nagranie, Harry wstał i sięgnął do plecaka, który przyniósł ze sobą. Wyciągnął z niego ozdobiony kartonik i z wahaniem podał go Louisowi.  
\- Wciąż nie dałem ci prezentu - powiedział, widząc jego zaskoczoną minę. - Jak mówiłem na filmiku… został nieco zniszczony. Naprawiłem to tak, jak mogłem, ale…  
\- Kocham to, Harry. Cokolwiek to jest, kocham to. - Louis przerwał mu stanowczo i, nie czekając na nic, rozerwał ozdobny papier.  
       W środku znajdował się posklejany, wyszczerbiony gliniany kubek i Louis przesuwał palcami po wygrawerowanych słowach, a gdy podniósł spojrzenie, jego oczy lśniły niebezpiecznie. Potem sięgnął po srebrną bransoletkę i, z lekkim trudem, zapiął ją wokół swojego nadgarstka.   
\- Jest cudowne, dziękuję - powiedział miękko. - Tak samo jak ten medalik, to… - Przerwał, zaciskając palce wokół naszyjnika na swojej szyi. - Harry, ja… Nie jestem nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego, co czułeś przez ten czas. Byłeś tak cholernie dzielny, i… I to, jak mnie kochasz… Harry, na twoim miejscu każdy by się poddał. Każdy by odszedł. Nawet… Nawet moja rodzina… Ale ty, ty zostałeś przy mnie i walczyłeś o mnie każdego dnia, i, kurwa, nie wiem, czym sobie na to, na ciebie zasłużyłem. Być może w ogóle na ciebie nie zasługuję, ale jestem cholernie samolubny i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci odejść. Nawet, jeśli chciałbyś nosić ten koszmarny świąteczny sweter z nagrania dzień w dzień. - Zaśmiał się, ocierając dłonią łzy. - Kocham cię, okej?   
       Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że po jego policzkach także zaczęły spływać łzy. Pociągnął nosem, a potem czknął, i to sprawiło, że Louis zaśmiał się, patrząc na niego z uwielbieniem.  
\- Jeśli… Są tu gdzieś moje ubrania z dnia wypadku? - powiedział nagle.  
       Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany, ale skinął głową i podszedł do małej szafki szpitalnej, pochylił się i wyciągnął z niej złożone w kostkę ubrania Louisa, podając mu je.   
       Chłopak, nieco rozgorączkowanymi ruchami zaczął je przeszukiwać, a potem westchnął, zadowolony, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni małe pudełeczko, zaciskając wokół niego palce.  
\- To… to jest coś, co miałem ci dać na naszą rocznicę - zaczął cicho. - Wybacz mi, że spóźniłem się z tym o te trzy pieprzone miesiące. Wiesz, w moich planach nie było zderzenia z ciężarówką. - Zaśmiał się, a potem wziął głęboki oddech. Spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego i gestem przywołał go bliżej. - Mam też nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi to, że nie uklęknę przed tobą oraz to, że szpital nie jest na szczycie najbardziej romantycznych miejsc na Ziemi… Właściwie, pewnie jest na samym dole. Ale… Harry Stylesie, kocham cię. Kochałem cię już wcześniej i myślałem, że nie można już kochać bardziej, ale udowodniłeś mi, że się myliłem. Nie chcę… nie chcę spędzić już ani jednego dnia bez ciebie. Więc, proszę, wyjdź za mnie.   
       I, to nie tak, że Harry mógłby odpowiedzieć coś innego.  
\- Tak - odparł drżącym głosem. - Tak, tak, tak! Muszę się zgodzić, zanim znów mnie zostawisz - dodał cicho.  
       I kiedy Louis wsuwał prostą obrączkę z białego złota na palec Harry’ego, obiecał mu cicho: “Nie zostawię cię. Ani dzisiaj, ani nigdy”. A w odpowiedzi Harry pocałował go, długo i namiętnie, a potem wyszeptał w jego usta: “Nie pozwolę, byś znów mnie opuścił.”


End file.
